


Battle Worn Hearts

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Hange and Levi deal with decisions made and recent events.





	Battle Worn Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr. My first one😄 So, I hope this is sort of what you had in mind. This started out angsty but it turned kind of light hearted. I hope you like it and if anyone has any other prompts for me feel free to leave them here or on my side blog magic-coffee-shop-girl😊

Hange looked at the empty desk. Technically her desk now, but she didn't think she'd be able to bring herself to use it. The reality of her new position as Commander was still settling in. She'd had hoped that when Erwin had named her his successor that it wouldn't truly come to pass. Erwin knew how to make the hard decisions, play the devils advocate, knew when to cut the wire. Hange wasn't sure if she was made of the right stuff. Everyone now would be looking to her as they moved forward. The success of Shigashina was all due to sacrifice, but they'd lost Zeke and they'd lost Reiner. The only significant gain was that they had acquired the power of the Colossal Titan. Armin now had that burden on his shoulders. And if what Eren said was true, he only had so many years left. The curse of attaining the titans power.

She collapsed into a chair. There was so much still left to do. It was so exhausting, having no time to mourn their friends and comrades. There'd be a hearing with the Commander-In-Chief at some point. A game plan would be expected, the first order of business would be herself, Levi, Eren and Mikasa going to finally find out the contents of that infernal basement. Then of course they had to address the information that Eren had relayed from his shared memories that had been passed down from the last owner of the Attack Titan.

A knock on Erwin's office door broke her from her thoughts. It opened a moment later to reveal Levi. He was looking a little worst for wear but weren't they all. He had a bottle in one hand and a pair of shot glasses in the other.

"You busy?" He asked as he closed the door behind him with his foot.

Hange smiled ruefully.

"Inconceivably."

He set the bottle down and slid her a glass.

"Good." He sat in the chair across the desk after pouring them both a shot of the amber coloured liquid. Hange accepted the drink gratefully, cradling it in her hands.

They sat for a few moments in silence, contemplating the contents of their glasses.

Hange ended up speaking first.

"How are you holding up?"

Levi threw back his drink in one swift motion.

"You want a detailed run down?"

Hange's lips turned down at the corners as she shrugged.

"That depends."

Levi filled his glass again.

"On what?"

"If you'd actually give me a truthful answer."

Levi grunted, finishing the next drink in the same manner.

"Truthful, huh?"

He paused a moment, then looked at Hange, scanning her face.

"Another time maybe."

Hange nodded with understanding.

"What about you?" He asked.

Hange raised her glass.

"Another time maybe." She downed her drink as well.

Levi stood, retaking the bottle and coming round to Hange's side of the desk, perching on it and refilling her glass. He eyed her now bandaged left eye. He tapped the side of her head.

"How's that feeling?"

She brought a hand up to touch the bandages.

"Ah, not bad. Considering."

It could have been a lot worst if it hadn't been for Moblit. She looked downcast. Levi seemed to sense her thoughts.

"I'm sorry about Moblit."

Hange focused on the liquid in her glass.

"Yeah..."

Levi bowed his head, swirling his drink.

"You know, the same question keeps circling around in my head."

"What's that?"

"What if I made the wrong decision? Did I let sentimentality get in the way of making a logical choice?"

Hange sighed.

"In this case I don't think there was a wrong decision. You did what you thought was right and that's good enough for me."

"Even if it meant losing Erwin and becoming Commander yourself? I've put you into quite the position."

Hange put down her untouched second drink, pushing it away from herself.

"I'll admit, I'm scared shitless, but I hardly have the luxury to dwell on it very long. I don't even really have the time to be here drinking with you."

"It's pretty shit, isn't it?" Levi said turning to stare out the window and taking a drink.

Hange leaned back in her chair, head hanging over the back.

"Kinda, yeah."

Levi held the glass to his lips but didn't tip it forward to drain the last of the liquid. His grip on the glass suddenly tightened, his hands shaking with the force with which he held it. Hange looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing.

"It's my fault you know." He said, voice tight. "I told Erwin to give up on his dream and sacrifice himself and then I let Zeke get away."

Hange didn't flinch when Levi's glass went flying and smashed into tiny little pieces on the adjacent wall. He suddenly stood and was across the room, gripping the window sill with white knuckles as if the desk had burned him. His arms shook as he held to the window sill like a lifeline.

"All those that died, so many, Hange, I let them down. How high does the fucking body count have to get? Everyone we've ever known has had to die and more often than not it's been for fucking nothing! I should have just killed him when I had the chance." Levi's fist connected with the wall. "At least then they would have been avenged!"

Levi stiffened when Hange's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"What do you think you're doing, shitty glasses?"

"Erwin made his own decision. When have you ever known him to do something just because someone told him to? And we'll worry about Zeke later. Anyway, if you recall I lost us Reiner. There's no point in blaming yourself, it'll do you no good. We just have to pick up the pieces and carry on, that's all we've ever been able to do. We're not finished yet, Levi. With Eren's help and Armin now with the Colossal Titans power, we've still got a chance to turn this around. So don't you give up on me yet."

Levi stared down through the window.

"Who said anything about giving up? Dumbass."

A few moments passed in silence.

"Are you going to let me go anytime soon?" Levi asked.

Hange pulled him a little tighter, her cheek resting atop his head.

"In a minute."

Levi resigned himself to being stuck there for awhile. He placed a hand on Hange's forearm that was across his chest.

"You know I haven't had nearly enough to drink to be hugging."

"Mhm." 

Levi sighed.

"You better not go telling everyone after this that I let you hug me."

Hange rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't like it. Don't worry it won't leave this room that you're a big softie and you love hugs."

"Listen here, four eyes-"

"Ah, can't call me that anymore."

"I guess I can't. Two eyes doesn't quite have the same ring to it though."

"You're going to have to get more creative with your insults."

Levi grunted.

"Are you going to let go of me now or what?"

Hange hummed in thought.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm quite finished yet."

Levi shrugged to loosen her hold.

"Well, I am. Get off me."

Hange released him.

A knock on the door came a second later.

Hange turned towards the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. It was Mikasa.

"Mikasa. What is it?"

Mikasa eyed the broken glass on the floor before speaking.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Eren has some more information he thinks may be useful, Armin's been trying to piece it together with him."

Hange nodded.

"I'll be there in a moment. Thank you, Mikasa."

She nodded and stepped back out closing the door after her.

"Well, looks like we've got work to do."

Hange walked to the door, turning the handle.

"Hange."

She looked back at Levi.

"Yes?"

Levi looked at her a moment.

"Thank you."

Her brow raised in surprise.

"Huh?"

Levi walked up and opened the door himself.

"Close your mouth, Hange."

Hange snapped her mouth closed.

"Wait. What for?" She smirked suddenly. "Are you thanking me for the hu-"

Levi's hand covered her mouth.

"You speak of that again and I'll shove my foot up your ass."

Hange smiled behind his hand and raised her hands in surrender. He lowered his hand.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"I am not embarrassed."

"Aw. Levi's embarrassed. It's kinda cute."

"Do you have a death wish? Because I promise you I won't hesitate."

"Okay. Wow. Someone needs a hug."

Levi's eyebrow twitched.

"That's it. Solidarity's over."

Hange made a run for it.

"Sorry, Levi, but I'm afraid it'll have to wait!"

"Don't think just because you're Commander now that I won't hold you to that."

"I'll make an appointment!"

"Tsk. You're annoying."

"So I've been told. Now, come on. We've got stuff to do."

Levi sighed.

"Yeah. I'm coming."


End file.
